Ash's feelings
by G-man India
Summary: when the animators selfishly use Ash to make more money he decieds to tell them what he thinks about this.


**Disclaimer-i don't own Pokemon.**

 **Author- so I got** **idea of this by reading a parody so I thought to make one like this but make it more serious.**

 **Ash's feelings-**

in the Pokémon animation studio people were working on the animations of new sun and moon season.

the head of the anime was anylzing the first episode they had made when a strange thing happend.Ash and Pikachu turned towards the screen as they were looking directly at him and started coming closer and to his horror they both stepped out of the screen.

the head stood baffled at what he just witnessed.he was brought back when Ash grabbed him by collar and lifted him from the ground."why are you doing this?" Ash said with him and Pikachu sending death glares towards him.

"what... did I ...do" the head managed to choke out.

at this Ash threw him on the floor.the other animators tried to come forward to help him but Pikachu came forward and started sparking his cheeks.

"what did you do?WHAT DID YOU DO?you control our lives so that you can make money.you made us lose in every league despite we clearly had won but didn't because your script demanded that we lost." Ash yelled.

"but we how else would we continue the story?.if you won a league your adventures will be finished" the head said.

"you could continue my adventures even after I had become champion because my goal is to be a Pokémon master and that will not be fulfilled with beating one champion.you can always continue the story saying that I had more to learn so declined to be champion and had gone to a new region.did you ever think about that?" Ash spat.

"well..." the head tried hide the gulity expression on his face but Ash cut him off.

"And what about leaving my old pokemon behind?making us leave our friends every time?" Ash said sternly.

"but then how would you catch new pokemon" the head said.

"having my old pokemon with me doesn't mean I won't caught new one.you can always show that I am rotating my team?but you just forgot about them." Ash said.

"um...um.." the head tried to get out of this situation while other animators looked curiously.

"but you know this isn't the worst thing you have done to me." Ash said and the head creator jerked up.

"when you made Misty travel with me I didn't have anything for her.the faint signs of jealousy and affection were scripted but I fell in love with her anyway like she did with me.we loved each other but couldn't tell because you were controlling us.

and when you separated us you broke her heart..you broke my heart." Ash paused to glare at the head creator.

"when she met us back in hoenn I thought I would finally be with her but no you separated us again never to meet again.you completely forgot about her after sinnho.then when I went to Kalos something happened that I didn't knew could happen to me.i fell in love again with...serena.when she kissed me I thought I would finally have a happy ending but you took her away too and I know you won't bring her back.she will just remain in my memories." Ash said glaring at the man then continued.

"you never cared about our feelings,you never cared about MY feelings.you just cared about money.so you hurt us and kept hurting us." Ash had venom in his voice and the head was getting afraid of him.

"I..I..m..sorry." he said only so Ash wouldn't hurt him.

"SORRY!SORRY! you know what... go to hell!!!" Ash yelled with rage.

"Pikachu thunderbolt" he yelled in anger.

Pikachu with same anger as Ash fired a powerful thunderbolt that hit every person in the room and injured them badly.it also struck all the computers and fried them destroying all the completed sun and moon anime.

Pikachu hopped up on Ash's shoulders and they strated fading.Ash looked at the barley concious head creator with cold eyes and said his final words to him " I QUIT" with that they disappeared into a world where someone else wouldn't control them anymore.

 **Author-i'm sorry if I offended the anime staff.**


End file.
